The goal of the proposed Community Liaison Core for the Columbia Center for the Active Life of Minority Elders (CALME), is to foster the acceptance of research and promote enrollment and retention of older minority enrollment and retention of older minority subjects in aging research projects by developing and maintaining positive relationships with individual minority group members and minority community based organizations (CBO's). This goal will be achieved through four specific aims: 1. To identify barriers and facilitating factors to acceptance of research, enrollment in research projects, and retention among minority subjects, and at the same time to identify methods for minimizing or overcoming real and perceived barriers to participation. 2. To increase awareness of the benefits of aging research among leaders and members of CB's. 3. To assist CALME pilot-funded investigators, and other aging researchers associated with CALME at Columbia and its affiliated institutions and hospitals, in enrolling and retaining research subjects. 4. To disseminate knowledge about recruitment and retention methods locally and nationally. Core II will build upon knowledge gained from on- going large scale studies of minority elder cohorts in Washington Heights- Inwood/Harlem and the extensive o-going positive relationships with minority leaders and CBO's and community outreach that have helped make these studies successful. New efforts will include developing an information resource base on minority research recruitment to assist CALME pilot-funded and other minority research investigators, disseminating this information through CALME quarterly newsletters in Spanish and English, and establishing and working closely with a Community Advisory Board (CAB).